He Is MINE!
by You Just Got Owned
Summary: When Finn is thrown into a sudden coma (Blame Ice King), a even bigger rivalry over him is ignighted between Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess. BUT when it is Marceline that wakes him, well that changes EVERYTHING. ALL DAH PLEASANT PAIRINGS! Just R & R.
1. Chapter 1- OH MY GLOB

**:D This is my exuse for not updating Frostbite. That, and i have been MAJORLY procrastinating! Queen of Procrastinating here! XD Anyway, This was originality gunna be a one-shot, but i decided against it, so you can enjoy moar! **

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time and all that is owned by Pendleton Ward, but this idea belongs to me.**

* * *

**Finn POV**

"Aw, shutup IceKing! Your never gunna have PB!" I yelled, bashing him over the head with a dumb rock. He retaliated by freezing my ankles together. Heh,why did he always underestimate me? I eaisily broke the ice with my hands. I kicked him in the gut, then punched him in the nose. He slid along the icy mountain's floor, groaning.

"Yo old man, you give up yet you big pussy?" I taunted, readjusting my pristine bear hat on my head. He just laughed, clutching his bruised nose. He threw a ice bolt at my knee, scorching it. Wha? How had he gone from power levels at 10 to over 9000? I quickly examined my knee. Eh, didn't do much damage. I looked up to face the suddenly super saiyan Ice King (No gold glowing hair here). He'd been clutching a super ice charged wire while he was down, hence boosting his powers.

"EAT SNOW, BEAR BOY!" he cackled, conjouring up a blizzard aiming at me. OH CRAP.

I saw white. I felt bitter cold rocket into my ribcage. My back hit the wall. This was it, this was the way my life was going to end. No matter how hard I mentally and physically tried, his powers were too strong for a simple hero like me. I braced myself for the end.

Suddenly, the cold biting at my skin stopped, my body temperature regulating. Slowly, I forced my frosted eyes open. Ice King was facing me, a creepy pedophile style smile plastered to his face(no hes not a pedo), brine dripping from his boney wizard fingers. I wiped the sleet from my lips.

"W-whats wrong with you?" I stuttered. I was well and truly creeped out by this guy, even more than the ocean scares me. I shivered.

"Whats the fun of a quick easy kill? I want to toy with you first, it amuses me." Ice King sighed, his skin growing paler and paler. What the grob? He clicked his fingers. A block of ice appeared from nowhere and attacked my head. I karate kicked it, causing it to shatter. Onto my head. Those blunt fragments shapened themselfs, raining down on my unprotected face.

Crimson blood trickled from the many cuts appearing on my face. It stung like hell. I threw the shards on the floor at him, creating cuts on my hands as well. With a flick of a wrist, he made the ice spin around and head back at me. Oh please no. I dived to the floor, surviving that attack unharmed.

"Ice King, dude, please stop" I whimpered.

"What, so you can go running to that PB of yours to tell me off?"

"Uhhh...yes."

"Well, kid, you better rethink that plan of yours, soon there will be no Finn left to go to Bubblegum!"

I started to back away. Ice King shot another blizzard my way. The same unbelievable force pushed me back, eating at my exposed cuts. I fell backwards, and kept falling.

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

_zzzzzzzzzzzz_

Huh, my phone was going off. I stepped into my bedroom and opened the phone. LSP was calling me.

"OH MY GLOB I THINK HE MIGHT BE DEAD PB GET TO THE FOOT OF ICE KINGS MOUNTAIN LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

"Whut? Whats wrong?"

"Finn."

I imediatly sprinted to the stables, leapt onto a twizzler horse with half a ton of first aid stuff and headed off to find Finn. Oh great glob, what had he done now? Within 5 minutes I had already reached the forest, knowing that Marceline lived nearby, and that Flame Princess hid in there. I weaved through, the mass of green becoming a blur. Suddenly, the green became red, and my twizzler horse aruppted to a holt. A familiar ring of fire appeared around me, engulfing the nearby foliage into cinders. A young hormonal girl, around Finn's age, materialized out of the flames. Why did Flame Princess have to put on a show _everytime_?

"Gummy girl, since you stole my water golum's heart-"

"-You stole his heart from me-"

"-You will experiance a slow painful death of me bur-"

"-Um, no can do red-head. Finn's in trouble. I need you to go fetch Marceline and meet me at the foot of Ice Kings mountain."

That shut her up for sure. The flames subsided and she fled to find the vampire queen. I leaped back on my horse and sped through the rest of the woodland, the temperature sinking to a freezing -7 degrees centagrade. I reached the foot of Ice Kings mountain. LSP was hunched over a pale, bloodstained body...was that Finn? I backflipped off of my horses back and legged it to LSP's side. Finn's face and hands were covered in deep cuts, and he was laced with snow. FP and Marcie soon appered. Marcelines shock matched mine, but FP's was pure rage.

"WHOEVER DID THIS TO HIM SHALL PAY!" she screamed, her radiation becoming dangerously high.

"Flame Princess, calm down! Leave Ice King be, I'll have a stern talking to him later" I pleaded. Her anger decreased, but a single magma tear slid from her eye.

"I-Is *Sob* he...?"

"I have no idea, but the quicker we get him to the candy kingdom, the more likely he'll still be with us. Marceline, can you act as a stretcher for Finn, and carry him to docter ice cream and doctor princess as quickly as possible. We'll get there as soon as we can."

* * *

**Finn POV**

I hit the ground. I was hoping that this was a quick easy death, and i'd wake up to Prismo and co's gaming table. I tried to open my eyes, and failed. What the math...? I couldn't move a single part of my body, and...I wasn't breathing either. There was a sudden rustle and a scream. LSP's scream. I heard her float over to me and i felt her poke my belly button. If I could move, I'd giggle-it tickled like mad! She held me bloody hand and dialed a number on her phone. I listened to the conversation.

"OH MY GLOB I THINK HE MIGHT BE DEAD PB GET TO THE FOOT OF ICE KINGS MOUNTAIN LIKE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled into the phone

"Whut? Whats wrong?" came the quiet sound of Bubblegum's voice, reassuring.

"Finn." Lumpy Space Princess breathed. PB on the other end gasped and hung up. LSP started talking to me, I guess she thinks I was dead. Well, I _think_ I'm not.

"Finn, just hol *sob* hold on, PB is coming, and she'll probably bring Marce and FP with her. Just don't die on me..DON'T DIE ON ME YOU HEAR ME!"

She laid her purple hands on mine and sat in silence. Ten minutes passed of silence, and she was still there gripping to my hands, keeping them warm. A horse neighed. Footsteps. A sugary gasp. Princess Bubblegum. I pictured her in my mind, in her usual pink gown, running up to me, as was she in reality. A burst of heat and darkness entered the surrounding area. FLAME PRINCESS AND MARCELINE? Oh glob, this wasn't really happening was it? _All _of my biggest crushes, together (No, not LSP) trying to save me? The two extra girls raced to my side. The heat was unbearable, but I kinda liked it.

"WHOEVER DID THIS TO HIM SHALL PAY!" FP screamed, her radiation becoming dangerously high.

"Flame Princess, calm down! Leave Ice King be, I'll have a stern talking to him later" PB pleaded. Her anger decreased, but a single magma tear slid from her eye, onto my hand. ARG IT HURT!

"I-Is *Sob* he...?"

"I have no idea, but the quicker we get him to the candy kingdom, the more likely he'll still be with us. Marceline, can you act as a stretcher for Finn, and carry him to docter ice cream and doctor princess as quickly as possible. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Marceline the vampire queen scooped me up and darted off, the last sounds of the three remaining girls subsiding. I slowly rifted away, into the darkness...

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! So, have I just killed off Finn...well, the summary gives you that spoiler...but OH WELL! :D Please fave and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Drama Bomb!

**Urg,I can't be bothered to write an amazing 2nd chapter! the song is my version of _Oh, Fionna_**

******Disclaimer: Adventure Time and all that is owned by Pendleton Ward, but this idea belongs to me.**

* * *

**Finn POV**

Something sharp was stabbed into my slender arm, making it go numb. I flinched. Well, kinda, in my mind did. The same sort of thing was jabbed into one of my legs, and two suckers were thrust onto my temples. Gah, that must've looked so embarrassing! I guessed I was being hooked up to a life support system, well it was pretty obvious. I could _feel _ the three girls in there, along with Doctor Princess and Doctor Ice cream.

"You girls need to go now, you'll be aloud to come back at dawn" Doctor Princess sighed.

"Don't worry, the results if he is hearing us or not will be here by then as well" Doctor Ice cream added. Everyone left. Well, it gave me time to think. I mentally stroked my imaginary beard. Was the impact of me so obscure that it made me have a coma? I would think that I would be paralyzed, not coma-ed. Anyway, I let my mind do barrel rolls as I pondered on how long I'd be like this. The bleeps on the machine went silent.

I snapped myself awake. Someone was in the room. By her sugary smell, it was PB. She lifted off my soiled bear hat, and stroked my golden hair. She started to...sing?

_I felt like nothing was real until I met you_

_I feel that we connect, and really get you_

_If I said, 'Your a handsome guy', would it upset you?_

_Ah, because the way you looked last night, silhouetted, I'll never forget this_

_Oh, Finn the Human_

_Your fist has touched my heart_

_Oh, Oh Finn_

_I won't let anything in this world bring us apart_

Woah, at least she didn't turn that into some big stage number. Well, that made things difficult. Now if I ever woke up, I would have to choose FP or PB, and break one of their hearts. Bonibelle shed a single tear onto my lips and went back to bed.I'd debate with myself in the morning. Besides, a beached hero does need some rest.

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

I faceplanted my pillow. Today had been a stressful day, to say the least. Cinnamon Bun had broken two doors and my best test tube to bring me a smoothie, a couple of Peppermint Butler's stripes had gone missing and to stress me out even more, I had to keep Finn alive because he was in a coma. I had also sang to Finn to calm myself down. That so simple? I punched the backboard. Why did grod hate me? Had I done something wrong in life like locking FP in a lantern? No, that was for the safety of Ooo. So was trying to stop Finn from getting to tier 2. I ran my fingers through my gummy hair. Urg, I needed a bath, either that or my hair was made out of butter. I cartwheeled out of bed, then straitened up. I grabbed my warmest pinkest nightgown in my closet and strode to the bathroom. There was a faint smell of vanilla and mint hanging in the air. Eh, whatever. The bath was already filled and hot. Ah, Peps (Peppermint Butler) knew me all too well. I ripped off my pristine gown and slid right in. I poured in my favourite bubblebath and relaxed. The gentle bubbles weaved their way in-between my breasts. I massaged some sort of shampoo-y lotion that Finn got me into the flop of pink around my head. It seemed to work, strait after I washed it out, my hair became its regular bouncy self. A sudden exposition of sleep came apon me, and no, it wasn't the sweet smelling fumes coming out of the bath. I put my hair up and clambered out of the bath, reaching for the nightgown. Soon enough it was lazily hanging over my shoulders and just about covering my boobs. A shuffled into my _private_ bedroom, hoping for a unlikely good nights sleep. Marceline was led on my bed eating MY strawberries.

"Sup Bonebelle?" she yawned.

**Ice King POV**

A small boy with a bear hat fell from the window, screaming as he fell to his doom. My immidiate reaction was to jump out and save Finn, but a sudden headache came and went, and I forgot that he had even been there that day. I did recall that the crown had complete power over me at one point, but oh well. FTW. My name is Ice King and I'm a badass ice ninja hunk, waiting for my princess.

* * *

**Ahhh sorry for such a bad chapter! The 1st pov was written last month but the rest I wrote today. Just don't imgeen naked PB tonight...**

**Reviews are like cookies: I love em! Keep dem coming!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Baked Beans

**Urg, I don't feel too good. The past few nights I have been staying up late doing chapters cuz I am bored at night. I wrote this on my tablet when I was round a friend's house last night, and between doing this I was on my new AIEON character: Lemonadez Anyway, I'm guessing you want to read the chapter now. Ok. Oh, and by the way, the lsp bit is still a big plot point here, so don't..ahhh..worry? Eh, you can read now! Disclaimer: Adventure Time and all that is owned by Pendleton Ward, but this idea belongs to me.**

* * *

**LSP pov**

Marceline the vampire queen flew off with the hero. Then Bubblegum and FP turned to me.

"Thanks LSP for calling me as soon as you found him, if you hadn't, he would definitely be a gonner." Princess Bubblegum smiled. It took me a couple of seconds to register what she said.

"Wait...does that mean you really think Finn is still alive?" I gasped. "Yeah, well remember that time when he was out for 6 months cuz of that deer?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that sort of thing could happen. There's three basic things that could have happened to Finn. died on impact. is just knocked out and will wake up. 3. He is in a coma. Three is the most unlikely and, unfortunately, one is most likely. I so hope that he's either 2 or 3."

I yawned, by this time the sun was setting.

"Oh glob look at the time guys" I said.

"Well that went pretty quickly.." sighed Flame Princess, smoothing down her dress.

"We all should better get going. Lumpy Space Princess, do you want to come to the candy kingdom with us, to see Finn?" PB asked.

"Nah, mah beans won't fill these lumps if they're cold." The two girls fled towards the candy kingdom. I just wandered back into my forest. Soon enough, I found my 'home'. A nice hobo-style den with a lumpy touch to it. I immediately lit my fire, put a tin 'o' beans on it. Depleted of energy from the Drama Bomb, I lumping collapsed onto my make-do bed. My head ached from all the thinking I did. A bit of rest would do me good, as beans take forever to heat. I shut my eyes.

The sound of water being thrown on my fire awoke me. How long was I out? Rolling over, I opened my eyes. My beans were gone and my fire had been put out. Growling quietly, I brushed myself off and got up to investigate.

"What the math...?" Escaped my mouth. A low, handsome laugh echoed from the bushes. I span around, knowing that he had stolen my food. Brad lent against a tree, with a empty can of beans, still steaming. My ex-boyfriend just smirked at me. This infuriated me even more. "Brad." I spat.

**Marceline POV**

As soon as Doctor Princess forced us to leave, I made the impression that I was going back home. Instead of that incompetent little idea, I rushed to PB's room. I guessed, after the hard day I had secretly given her, she would want to have a relaxing bath. I filled the tub with hot, fresh water and filled the room with the sickly scent of mint and vanilla. Footsteps. I shut the door and looked for a hiding place. Nowhere. No, wait. She had a cupboard. I darted in and peeked through the gap, not daring to move.

Bubblegum punched the headboard. Heck yeah she had had a bad day! She muttered something under her breath. 3, 2, 1, She ran her fingers through her hair like it was made of butter. Recoiling in disgust, she cartwheeled out of bed, got a nightgown and to the bathroom where she smiled at all the work I went through for her. She stripped and dived in, me not seeing anything as I was still enclosed inside the cupboard. When the coast was clear, I slipped out, and searched for a snack. A red sock? Ewww no! Strawberries? Sure. Flopped sexy-ly onto the bed and started drinking. MMmmm, tasty. Without me being seen, PB shuffled into the room, the nightgown just about covering her candy breasts, her gum hair looking as perfect as ever. She finally saw me and her eyes widened, and she wrapped the gown round her more. Well, I was in HER bedroom and all...

"Sup, Bonibelle?" I whispered. _

**LSP pov**

Sniggering, he threw the can behind him.

"Nice place you have here, honey."

"Shut up Brad! You lumping broke up with me months back, and I'm not letting you break me like that again!"

"Oh, I don't plan on breaking you like that..."

"Whaa?"

Three muscular, lumpy boys strode into sight.

"Meet my friends, Phil, Shaun and Nile."

Phil was around the same size as Brad himself, though Brad was less lumpy. He was pale red, though further down his lumps you looked, the more orange he looked. Phil had amazing golden dreadlocks which flew everywhere, somehow this gave him a Greek look.

Nile, on the otherhand, was a pale , midnight blue teenager who somehow glowed in the night, and was much taller than the other three, even a good inch taller than me. His his very lower half was yellow that slowly faded into the blue. He had strong, but gentle looking hands. His crystalline aqua eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

The last guy, Shaun, was around my height, and was silver. He had the biggest muscles out of all of them. His piercing red eyes made me sure that he wasn't here for fun and games.

The four lumpy space people laughed at my surprised face. He had 'friends' to deal with me. I had declined going with PB and now I was alone.

"Heh, it doesn't surprise me that your alone while I have my gang." He bragged, "Anyway, back to what I have planned."

Phil and Nile floated up to me, Nile with a apologetic look in his eyes, gripping onto my arms. No matter how hard I struggled, including knee-ing Phil in the face, they didn't release. Shaun walked up to me, using as much swag as possible. Then, he punched me in the cheek with that big fist of his. It immediately turned red and stung like great grob. I spat him in the eye. Roaring in pain, he thrust his knee into my stomach. The two boys released me and I fell to the ground. Shaun and Brad stomped on my face. Black. _

**Finn POV**

It had only been one night, and I already smelled. Too bad I couldn't bathe myself. Last night I had contemplated about the situation at hand, and what I was going to do with myself. A door creaked open, and a sugary scent wafted into my nose. Doctor Ice cream.

"Hi Finn, it's Doctor Ice cream here. I'm here to wash you down-you stink, but also to tell you that I KNOW that you can hear me as the results came through. Finn, your in a coma."

Yeah, like I didn't already know that.

"I don't know if you'll ever wake up either."

* * *

**Draaama Boooomb! Ok, if I stay up late writing chapters, I write more! :D I have decided that I update frostbite then this, frostbite then this and so on. So next time I need to update frostbite. See yay when I am awake!**

**Thankyou so much for the follows and the reviews! They are really appreciated and I have so much joy reading them. So yea, please review down below saying if you like or hate or just don't care, that sort of rhombus.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- Warmth

**FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Enjoy.**

* * *

Finn POV

After that she left. It was kinda lonely, knowing that I might not ever wake up, and no one would notice if I died or not since I was in a coma. If they did, they'd just rage at Ice King and then get on with their daily lifes, not thinking about me. Ah well, once I died I could meet my birth parants, not my adopted ones.  
Anyway, I could feel the warmth of the morning sun on my face, so I presumed it was currently sunrise. I heard Dr Ice Cream come back in. She took the flipchart from my bed concerning my progress in health, and started writing. Within seconds of doing so, I felt the presence of PB, FP and Marceline.  
"Hello girls. You here about-"  
"Yeah."  
"Well...he is still alive. Only just; he's in a coma."  
"So he's fine, he'll wake up?" Flame Princess asked. Of course, she hadn't experienced this type of mental trauma before, because she'd been locked up in that special lantern of hers by her dad/PB. I don't want to know how bad she must've been feeling now.  
"Yes...and No." Doctor Ice Cream replied.  
Flame Princess cocked her head and frowned(I could tell; the heat from her head moved).  
"Somehow, one of you girls will have to wake him. Most people that get in a coma wake up when something either scary or surprising happens to them. All I know is that he needs you."  
"Kay Dr Ice Cream. We'll take that on board. Oh, and do you know where LSP is? I wanna tell her the news"  
"No sorry, I don't. She's probably at her little 'den' "  
Flame Princess stayed but everyone else left.  
"Ok...um Finn...I'm gonna hug you, like properly, to see if that works. Sorry if I...you know...burn you."  
I'd try to get up and slowly back away, but FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I WAS STILL JUST LYING LIKE A DEAD GUY. She clutched my human body and squeezed it hard. Then she put me back. Charcoal laced my clothing.  
"Oh..it...it didn't work?"

She left as well. I wandered into the abyss of my most buried (not vaulted) memories.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, but I'm super tired. **

**See ya next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lumpy Space Princess

**I watched TheRadBrad (YouTube) play Bioshock infinite. IT IS AWESOME. So yes, another story with a game reference in it. Sorry for not updating much I I have a annoying thing called life which won't let me on here. Anyway, do you want this chapter or not. What? You don't? Phew, that means I don't have to carry on thi- oh you do now? *sigh* I better get on with this now!**

**[WARNING] I DO NOT SWEAR. LIKE EVER. THIS CHAPTER THAT YOUR ABOUT TO READ HAS SOME LANGUAGE INSIDE. I HAD TO, OK? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I don't own AT.**

* * *

**Bubblegum pov**

Marceline and I raced through the forest, eager to find LSP. Leaves stuck to our faces (NOT FUNNY). When we got to her 'home', we were in for a surprise. Her camp was dead empty.A couple of half eaten bean cans lay deserted on the grass. I got more and more worried as I looked around. A fire put out with water-she doesn't put out her fire. Her hammock-the rope missing and the material to shreds. A little bit of blood on the dirt. It looked like she'd been lump-napped, there had been a fight and a struggle before the nappers stomped on her face and made off with her.

"Sweet stuff, I found something. You need to see it."

I jogged over to see. There was a box hidden in the grass. The label on it clearly said RED. She pried it open, inside it was highly decorated with velvet and encrusted with diamonds. Beneath a map like napkin was a sapphire. I took them both. The mapkin had a dark red circle painted in blood around a lighthouse. That was where we needed to go.

After a tedious journey to get to the abandoned lighthouse , we rested on the doorstep. Floor after floor we cleared, creepy music playing all the time. I...I don't really want to say what we found next-its too horrifying-but here it goes. On the floor before last there was some rope on the floor. On the..on..on the side of the room there was a familiar purple princess tied up with a sack over her head. There was a hole where a knife had been plunged into her head.

"Lumpy..." I mouthed.

"Shit. This is just fucked up."

"Marceline Aberdeer, language! "

"But its true!"

"Is she act-"

"Yeah. Can we go up now?"

"Um, yeah, sure..."

There, I got that out of my system. We progressed up the next flight of stairs. There was the lighthouse light and a door leading to it. I put our found sapphire in and twisted it. The light went upwards to reveal a nice looking seat.

"Alright, looks like they want me to sit in their fancy chair" I muttered.

I sat in the seat.

"So now wh- what the grob?"

Suddenly, clamps appeared round my ankles and wrists. I struggled but I was stuck. Walls rose from the floor and surrounded me, Marceline couldn't do anything as a shadowy figure had her pinned to the wall. The chair leaned forward, and my gun fell . Then I came back upright. A breathing mask materialized out of the wall and headed for my mouth.

"Fuck no."

The mask glued itself to my mouth. It forced me to breath heavily, and realeased a neon green gas. Choking on this strange gas, I blacked out.

* * *

**Marceline pov**

****Bubblegum and I hurried upstairs after that...disturbing scene. At the top, pb put the sapphire in and twisted it. A chair appeared. Muttering, she went and sat in it, which was a biiig mistake. Clamps appeared around her ankles and wrists and walls were materializing around her. I jumped for her but a pale red lumpy thing rugby tackled me into the wall. I watched helplessly as PB got knocked out with gas. I had had enough. I slammed him to the floor. By now I could tell he was from lumpy space. I beat the crap out of him then punched some of the glass in the pb-surrounding-wall. My flesh ripped but I didn't care. I had to get Bonibelle out of there. After many a kick, a wall broke off , I ripped the clamps off and I dragged PB out. I flew home with the lumpy guy and PB in my arms, the sun beams disappearing over the horizon.

* * *

**Sorry for it being shortish. Yup. I have definitely need to watch some my little pony to get bioshock out of my head.**

**So did you like the chapter full of horrible swearing? Good!**

**17+ reviews? Woooooooh thankyou everyone! Now add more XD**

**And if you haven't already... fav and follow! **

**See you next chapter perhaps? **


End file.
